


Two is the Loneliest Number

by Otaku_hoe



Category: Triple H (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Assassins & Hitmen, Dom!Hyuna, F/M, Hyujong is a cutie, Hyuna is one tough bitch, Mob Boss Hyuna, Strap-Ons, Sub!Hyujong
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-18 09:26:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16992396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Otaku_hoe/pseuds/Otaku_hoe
Summary: In which Hyuna is the leader of the most powerful gang in South Koreaor Hyojong is just so whipped for his boss.





	1. Chapter One

Blonde hair brushed chilled pink cheeks and covered dark eyes. The winter air rose into mist as each shaky breath was released. It'd just started snowing, flakes of white drifted down and melted against the concrete. Obnoxious pink gloves covered deadly hands as if an indicator they should be trusted, a misleading sign of friendliness in the palm.

Hyojong's whole demeanor screamed suspicious as he walks down the alleyway to his next job. If it weren't for the dark surroundings of the night against his dark clothing choice, Hyojong would have been found out. He wasn't the best at sneaking around but he got the job done. It was always one thing he prided himself onlookout witnesses and no evidence and definitely no case.

This job, in particular, wasn't that high profile. The guy just pissed off the wrong person too many times. He wasn't famous or even known by many people. It'd allow for Hyojong to be sloppy and quick.

The man looked at the looming black of a building as he took in another chilling breath. A tuft of hair flew out under the force and came back to crash between his eyebrows. He pouted as he brushed it away and stuffed his hands away again.

Hyojong walked up the entrance of the building and pulled on his face mask. He bypassed a woman sleeping at the front desk and slipped into an elevator. It climbed its way up with a suspicious squeaking amount of force. He made a mental note to take the stairs on his way out.

_Apt # 567_

The number scratched onto the door looked like a rusted copper-gold color against the dark green of the door. Hyojong cringed at the choice in colors. It looked weird against the off-white walls that separated each apartment. But what did Hyojong know? His skill was assassination and not interior design or anything.

"I'm locked out of my house, do you think you could help me out?" Hyojong's voice rang through the hall as he knocked on the door. The pitch was raised a fraction of a bit higher to give him the appearance of a teenager rather than the threatening man he was.

"Sure thing buddy," the door opened up to reveal a tall man. He was in his 30's as his eyes held forming wrinkles and frown lines, "Woah how old are you?"

"I'm 17 sir," the words were constricted by the cloth covering his lips. He pulled it down to speak better, gloves doing their job in faking innocence, "My little sister had piano lessons so my parents won't be back for a while."

The man let him in with a comment about kids being irresponsible and how he would have never stayed out this late by himself. Distantly, Hyojong thinks he's annoying. Not enough to die but he doesn't have the right to object to it when he'd already been paid. Opinions have no place in his type of work for that reason.

The man excused himself to boil some water for tea. The gesture was more passive-aggressive than needed for the moment. It had striked a chord in the back of his mind as he walked around the living room. It'd been as plain as the man himself with worn furniture and nothing too impressive.

The man walked back into the room. His frown was deeply set as he sat down across from Hyojong. The silence was like static as it flooded the room. The clear discomfort from the older man was slowly driving Hyojong insane. He'd smack the guy if he didn't want to fuck up the job.

"Hey mister," it sounded immature and rude, "Mind if I take something from the fridge?"

He didn't wait for an answer and in turn, stumbled into the kitchen. He grabbed a knife from the counter and ran it along his finger. A drop of blood drew from the slight cut, metallic taste smearing across Hyojong's tongue as he cleared it with a satisfied hum.

"You really need to buy more snacks mister," Hyojong said as he grabbed the man by his hair. He struggled under the hold while Hyojong slid his arm around. The knife pressed against the man's jugular lightly. It glided across his neck without trouble and was over quick.

Hyojong huffed as he stepped back. He inspected his clothes for blood and whined when finding a drop on his pink glove. Great. Now he has to find some new gloves to wear. Where else would he be able to find pink fingerless gloves? How distressing.

Hyojong walked out of the living room and into the kitchen again. He washed the knife of his fingerprints and turned off the stove. He thought briefly about having a cup of tea anyway before finally giving up on trying to find a cup. He hated washing dishes anyway.

The walk down the stairwell was fast. It was as dark and mundane as the scenery outside. It did provide a shelter from the cold though. There were no flakes of snow at his feet nor swirls of mist clouding his vision as he breathed. Hyojong hated the cold. 

***

"What the fuck did you say to me?" the words spilled into the air like poison, sour and dangerous in the sound.

"I-I said," the man was trembling as he spoke, "I said that I-I lost the assassin boy. I'm sorry mam." 

"You're sorry? You're fucking sorry?" bright red anger crept in and surrounded deceptively cute freckles, "I am Kim Hyuna. You don't get to be fucking sorry. Do you understand? You will bring me that blonde assassin boy or it'll be your head," the woman slapped her hand against the dark wood of her desk, "Am I clear?"

"Absolutely." The man fled from the office and then the building. His distress from the interaction was clear as Hyuna watched him through the window. 

The woman shrunk back into her chair with a deep rub to her eyebrows. Her ginger hair rolled down her shoulders with curls not unlike waves of a lake at dawn. She propped her head on the palm of her hand with a pout. Kim Hyuna was absolutely not used to not getting what she wanted and she wasn't going to start now. 

_She'd have that blonde assassin boy no matter how many people she killed to get him._


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hyojong is a badass and Hyuna really likes putting him in his place.

The pitch darkness of mid-winter spread across the sky. The air was cold and damp as snow cascaded down in perfect specks. Cars passed by in a blur, each sounding just alike against the busy Seoul streets. Headlights aluminated things just enough to see a man standing alone and shivering.

His frame was small and unintimidating as it stood in the dark. His hands fidgeted from their place in his pockets. He was extremely nervous for some reason. It was clear in how he slouched, hunched slightly and appearing even smaller. He tapped his feet impatiently and looked around in paranoid annoyance every once in a while. 

"Kim Hyojong?" Another man stepped into the visible light. He was much taller than the other. He must have stood a good half foot taller than him. 

"Yeah, that's me," the nervous man starts, "What's this meeting about? Why did you want me here?" he asks, not one to be easily intimidated by height differences. 

"I just do what Miss Kim tells me to." the taller man walks closer. Hyojong steps back. 

"This "Miss Kim," told you what exactly?" 

"She told me to bring her the blonde assassin boy." He steps forward again and Hyojong takes two back. 

"I'm not going with you." 

The taller man lunged at Hyojong. He caught his arm without missing a beat. The blonde pulled the limb harshly and caused him to fall flat on his face. An annoyed grunt came from the man as he stood up again. His fists were clenched as he inched towards the smaller man. His jaw was tight and anger dance in his eyes. A streak of blood fell from his nose before getting wiped away and smudged against his sleeve. 

Hyojong brought his leg up and kicked the other heavily in the chest. He pushed with all his force and was shocked when the taller man only stumbled a step back and caught his leg. The man pulled Hyojong forward and connected his fist against his jaw. Pain spread across his cheek at the contact. He freed his leg and regained his composure, blood being spat on the concrete. 

Another hit was planted against Hyojon's skin, this time against his other cheek. He'd had enough. The blonde cracked his neck as the other encouraged him forward with a smirk. He kicked again, fast movements landing pain on the man's groin and sending him to his knees. This gave Hyojong the advantage to grab the dark on top of the man's head and yank it enough to look up. 

"When you see Miss Kim again," a punch was landed against a hard hard jaw, "Make sure to tell her that I said fuck you." 

A few more hits were planted on the kneeling man's face before Hyojong backed up. He towered over the bleeding man, hair falling over his eyes and lip bleeding ever so slightly. He wiped away the metallic liquid and cracked his jaw. _Damn_ , he thought, _this shit sucks_. He left the man to bleed and bruise alone in the dark. 

***

**_Unknown:_ **

_Kim Hyojong._

_I'm not very happy with you._

**_Hyojong:_ **

 

_Who the fuck is this?_

 

_How did you get my number?_

 

_**Unknown:** _

  
_It doesn't matter who I am_

_What matters is_

_how_

_upset I am._

_**Hyojong:** _

 

_I don't really care_

 

_**Unknown:** _

 

_Oh but you should care baby boy_

 

_**Hyojong:** _

 

_Thanks for this very unpleasant interaction_

 

_I'd rather not have another one_

 

_Lose my number_

 

_**Unknown:** _

 

_Naughty Naughty Hyojongie_

 

_Very naughty_

 

**_Hyojong:_ **

 

_Fuck off_

 

***

  
It'd been a week since the random string of messages from that unknown number. Hyojong makes sure to block the sender and change his number. The interaction in itself wasn't what spooked him. No, it was the fact that the person called him baby boy. Who even says that? To a fucking stranger? Or well they did seem to know him, but still, they had to know how socially wrong it was to do. 

He'd had to be cautious now. Extra cautious because he couldn't risk someone watching his every move. It was beginning to get annoying to have to stay in his house until nightfall. Hyojong knew that it was better to keep hidden. He knows okay? It's just that he hates the isolation of it all. Hyojong hated being alone. 

Two weeks later and theres a knock on the door. Hyojong is half expecting it to be his best friend with a pizza and beer. It was common for the other to get worried enough to come knock sense into him. Surprise flited over the blonde's face when he opened the door and saw a short woman in nice clothes instead of his broad shouldered, caring best friend. 

"Hyojong," the woman pushed past him and entered the apartment, "I hear you haven't left the building for two weeks. Naughty, naughty." she tisked. 

"Who the fuck are you? What are you doing here?" he spat the words.

"That's no way to speak to your noona is it?" her lips smacked as she turned around to look at the male, "Be polite and I won't punish you too bad." 

Hyojong shivered as the woman winked up at him. His confusion was clear when she walked up to him and patted his shoulder. He pushed her back, hands raising and ready to fight if she stepped close enough. Amusement flashed across her eyes and she laughed. 

The most confusing thing about the woman was how beautiful she was. Her smile was wide and friendly and like she wasn't in the house of a known assassin. She looked worry free and even daring him to threaten her again. It sent a chill up Hyojong's spine when she stepped closer again. Her hand inclosed around one of his fists and pushed it away. 

 _What the fuck is happening?_  

"It's okay babe. I'm not here to hurt you," She said slowly, "My name is Kim Hyuna. You beat the fuck out of my strongest man and I'm quite impressed to be honest." 

"What do you want with me?" The tone in his voice was somehow small. It sounded like fear. There was no reason for him to be scared of a woman so small and delicate looking, but he couldn't help the adreniline that ran through his body. 

"I just want you."

**Author's Note:**

> Okay yall, this is my first fic that wasn't gay. So ummm lets hope this goes well. Keep a lookout for dom hyuna if ya know what I mean.


End file.
